


По дороге из красных цветов

by kristinalemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Stiles, Drama, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С давних пор деревню Хилл окружает лес, отрезающий ее от всего Мира. Его населяют страшные существа, правда, с ними заключен договор о ненарушении границ. Никто и никогда не выходит за пределы деревни, опасаясь смерти в таинственном лесу. Но однажды случается несчастье, и отправиться через лес, полный Чудищ суждено слепому сыну старейшины – Стайлзу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По дороге из красных цветов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Teen Wolf Reverse 2014.  
> Частично ретеллинг фильма "Таинственный Лес".

Рядом со Стайлзом подозрительно зашуршали кусты, и он автоматически повернул голову на звук, по привычке немного склонив голову вбок. Шуршание приблизилось, послышалось негромкое чертыханье.  
  
Стайлз, расслышав знакомый голос, расслабился.  
  
— Скотт? Разве ты не должен быть в поле и помогать матери? — спросил он.  
  
Судя по звуку, друг зацепился рукавом за очередную колючую ветку, но, поборов ее, наконец-то выбрался на облюбованную Стайлзом полянку и теперь, скорее всего, пытался отдышаться после своего подвига. В такие моменты, перенервничав, Скотт начинал тяжело дышать. Каждый раз, слыша прерывистые вдохи-выдохи, Стайлз волновался: как бы его друг не начал задыхаться, как в детстве.   
Хоть мать Скотта и говорила, что он перерос свою болезнь, но ужасные воспоминания не спешили оставлять Стайлза.  
  
— Да ну его... — пробормотал Скотт. — Это поле, дурацкое. Там еще Джексон пришел, издевается надо мной, говорит, я неправильно грядки вскапываю.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул. Он-то никогда не вскапывал ничего. Не сажал. И даже в уборке урожая не участвовал.  
Сложно что-либо делать, когда ориентируешься только на звуки, на запахи, да на перестук собственной трости об предметы.  
  
— А ты б ему ответил, — предложил Стайлз. — Сказал бы, что он дурак, например.  
  
Скотт шумно опустился на сухую траву рядом со Стайлзом.   
Это было их любимое местечко, почти на самой границе с лесом, но в то же время далеко от смотровых башен и чужих любопытных глаз. От последних Стайлз прятался чаще всего.  
  
— Да ну его. Я лучше с тобой посижу, тебе ж скучно тут, да?  
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
— Что вы там делали, на поле? — спросил он и потянулся рукой в карман за своей сегодняшней находкой.  
  
— Под горох грядки ровняли. Вечером сеять будем, если Джексон не заговнится и мои грядки докопает.  
  
Стайлз вытащил руку из кармана и протянул Скотту найденный цветок.  
  
— Герои труда, — прокомментировал он. — Смотри, у меня для тебя даже награда есть.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание на несколько секунд, за которые Скотт, громко прошуршав по траве, сдвинулся на добрых полметра от Стайлза.  
  
— Где ты их только берешь? Выкинь нахрен, твой отец опять нас ругать будет, скажет, мы в лес ходили. А мы не ходили. Ну, я точно, а про тебя не знаю. Ты чокнутый, ты и в лес мог пойти.  
  
Стайлз отбросил цветок куда-то в сторону и хмыкнул.  
  
— Чокнутый у нас Мэтт, а я просто бесстрашный. Что, опять красный?  
  
Судя по звукам, Скотт встал и теперь втаптывал несчастный цветок в землю. Красный в их деревне был под запретом для всех. Кроме Стайлза, который не видел ни цветов, ни цветков. Вообще ничего.  
Самое странное, что цветы эти нигде рядом с деревней не росли, ни одного куста. Даже по кромке леса, куда Стайлз как-то уговорил пойти Скотта. Нигде таких цветов не было, по словам Скотта, опять же.  
Но каждый раз, когда Стайлза тянуло собрать букетик или просто сорвать цветок, сам собой попавшийся под руку, он находил только красные.  
Как будто прикасаясь, он окрашивал их.  
  
— А то какой же, — ответил Скотт. — Серьезно, где ты их рвешь все время, прекрати уже.   
  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся, повернув голову к Скотту.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Ну и дурак. И кстати, про Мэтта: он снова с Эллисон разговаривал, я видел.  
  
— Подглядывал?  
  
— Да чего за ним подглядывать, я грядки копал, а они на другом конце поля теплицу под огурцы устанавливали. Представь, этот козел рядом с ней стоял и смеялся над чем-то. Огурцы там, что ли, такие смешные.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой. Скотт, как обычно, искал проблемы на пустом месте.  
  
— А тебе-то что, ты с ней что ли не разговариваешь?   
  
— Я с ней разговариваю, потому что она моя невеста. А Мэтту все равно нечего к чужим девушкам подходить. Эрика и Пейдж вон, свободные, пусть к ним и ходит.  
  
— Ко мне пусть подойдет поговорить, — хихикнул Стайлз.  
  
По непонятной причине, из всех подростков деревни, Мэтт боялся Стайлза как огня, хотя тот меньше остальных шутил про закидоны местного дурачка и "Мэтта-осла-с-приветом".  
Стайлз вообще, в силу обстоятельств, ни про кого не высказывался. Ну, только если про Джексона, но он тот еще засранец, про него грех было не сказать. А так, Стайлз считал, что нехорошо над кем-то смеяться, когда сам ты то еще посмешище.  
Факт оставался фактом, Мэтт и Стайлз не пересекались на территории деревни вот уже... полгода, наверное, как. С последнего раза, как Джон, отец Стайлза, старейшина деревни, опять узнал про походы Стайлз к лесу, и про цветы, и про голоса в чаще.  
Тогда Мэтт, сверкая пятками, убежал, пока Стайлз хвастался своей храбростью перед Лидией. Ну и, так получилось, что и перед отцом. Все-таки, он хоть и определял, кто к нему шел по шагам, но некоторые, зная об этом умении, вполне себе научились ходить бесшумно. Отец его, например.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул. Разговор со Скоттом далее был бесполезен. Если ещё раз про Эллисон, невесту МакКола сказать, то все. Лучше Чудище встретить, чем слушать стихи собственного сочинения главного поэта деревни.  
Поэтому Стайлз тактично перевел тему:  
  
— А мать твоя ругаться не будет, что ты опять сюда сбежал и на Джексона грядки бросил?  
  
Скотт снова уселся рядом и уложил голову на плечо Стайлзу. Тут же в нос ударил запах от его кожи и волос, свежей земли, железа и кислых зеленых яблок.  
  
— Пусть ругается, все равное она сначала увидит, как Джексон криво копает и ему больше достанется.  
  
— Как знаешь, как знаешь. Твоей матери и на двоих хватит.  
  
Чего уж там говорить, Мелиссы и десятерых бы хватило обругать так, что б еще и неделю стыдно было.  
  
— Знаю. Лучше скажи, где ты опять цветок сорвал? Я рядом с границей шел, ни одного же там нет.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами, отчего кудрявые волосы Скотта смешно пощекотали его шею.  
  
— Сами они мне попадаются, Скотт, сами. Иду, никого не трогаю, а их как будто кто-то подбрасывает мне.  
  
Скотт зябко поежился.  
  
— Пошли со мной на поле. Там точно никаких цветов нет.  
  
Поднимаясь с сухой, шуршащей, пряно пахнущей травы, уходя в сторону деревни и слушая лепет Скотта, Стайлз, как и все это время, чувствовал на своей спине взгляд из леса.  
  


  
  
До самого вечера Стайлз сидел на бревне на краю поля. Солнце пекло сначала одну сторону лица, потом другую, и Стайлз чувствовал, как веснушки сами собой выпрыгивают на кожу. Потом оно укатилось куда-то за спину.   
  
Вдалеке слышались переругивания Скотта и Джексона, с каждый часом становившиеся все более ленивыми. Эти двое могли ругаться долго и со вкусом, но все в Хиллсе знали, что Джексон такой же друг Скотту, как и Стайлз, то есть лучший. А что ругаются они и дураками друг друга называют, так это, как говорила Эллисон, от большой любви.  
К моменту, когда Стайлз со Скоттом пришли, Мэтт уже куда-то сбежал, а взамен него появились Лидс и Эрика, всеми силами теперь помогавшие Эллисон с теплицей.  
  
Весна в этом году началась поздно, а долгий холодный март с бесконечными дождями не способствовал хорошему урожаю. И как только чуть-чуть потеплело, вся деревня ринулась сеять-сажать-копать-тяпать.   
Ну, то есть, по правде говоря, полевые работы только начались и будут продолжаться все лето, но Стайлзу нравилось думать, что все эти картошки-морковки могут и сами вырасти.  
Солнышко им светит, дожди идут, зачем им люди вообще?  
  
Стайлз зябко поежился, солнце видимо окончательно спешило скрыться за лесом, и натянул рукава накидки на самые костяшки пальцев, пытаясь согреть руки.  
Остальные подозрительно затихли и Стайлз тоже напряженно прислушался.  
Тут же раздался девчоночий визг, взрыв хохота и топот, как будто кто-то убегал со всех ног.  
  
— Вернись, Джексон! — закричала Лидс, — Я тебе сейчас ведро на голову надену и лопатой постучу.  
  
Кажется, она побежала следом за Джексоном.   
  
— Так он тебе и вернулся, — ехидно сказала все еще хихикающая Эрика, и по рядом прозвучавшему голосу Стайлз определил, что девушка направляется к нему.  
  
Он на всякий случай передвинулся по бревну, освобождая ей место.  
  
— Что он опять натворил?  
  
Эрика дернулась, снова захихикав. Ей вообще-то так веселиться нельзя было, у нее от этого судороги по телу шли. Но от проделок Джексона, который таким альтернативно оригинальным способом привлекал внимание Лидс, сложно было не расхохотаться до колик в животе.  
  
— Где-то посреди поля лужа еще не высохла, этот придурок туда обе руки окунул и подошел Лидс обнять, — наконец ответила Эрика.  
  
Стайлз заржал. Это и правда было по-Джексоновски придурочно, и в общем-то Стайлз понимал негодование Лидс, но блин. Смешно же.  
Такая канитель длилась уже года два, как только им всем по шестнадцать исполнилось. Джексон как с ума сошел: то бегал за Лидс, то наоборот, от нее, и все так: то грязными руками обнимет, то букет ромашек к порогу притащит. В деревне говорили, что Джексон просто любит Лидс. Стайлз думал, что Джексон просто дурак.  
Лидс была хорошая, но очень странная и неразговорчивая. Вообще, ее звали Лидия, но как только она слышала свое имя, так тут же заходилась рыданиями и успокоить ее даже местный знахарь Дитон не мог.  
Стайлз слышал перешептывания старших, что Лидс в детстве Чудище видела, оно ее по имени позвало, вот теперь Лидс своего имени и боится, все думает, что это Чудище ее зовет.  
Но, скорее всего, это были сказки, потому что ни ребенок, ни старший после встреч с Чудищами не возвращались и не выживали.  
Так что у Джексона с Лидс шансов не было, но представлять, как Джексон испачкался сам, по своей воле, в грязи, все равно было смешно.  
  
— Возвращаются, — сказала отсмеявшаяся Эрика и поднялась с бревна. Старая сухая трава зашуршала под ее туфлями, и на миг Стайлза коснулось что-то шелковое, легкое, как перышко, пахнущее землей и травяным мылом. Видимо, Эрика его своими волосами задела.   
  
Стайлз еще помнил, что они у нее светлые, длинные, хотя видел он, действительно видел, Эрику в последний раз, когда им было десять. Скотт говорил, что теперь Эрика красивая, грудастая, и глаза у нее цвета каштанов.  
  
— Скотт, чего разлегся? Лопату в руки и вперед. Солнце почти село, а у нас еще грядки три стоят, — окликнул друга Джексон.  
  
Шаги были двух человек, значит Лидс тоже вернулась. В отличии от Джексона, она молчала, и Стайлз кожей чувствовал даже на таком расстоянии, что она злится, но, как всегда, ничего не говорит.  
Стайлз вытянул руку вперед, поймал Эрику за подол юбки и остановил ее.  
  
— Держи Лидс подальше от него, — тихо попросил он. — Пусть они с этим дурацким горохом уже закончат. Не могу нытье Скотта слушать уже. То ему Джексон работать мешает, то Мэтт, то Эллисон.  
  
— Как скажешь, командир, — отозвалась девушка. — Мне самой уже надоело в грязи копаться.  
  
Это было удивительно, но Стайлз, несмотря на свой недуг, все равно считался главным в их поколении. Он был сыном старейшины, следовательно, не смотря на полное отсутствие зрения, он в будущем сам должен будет стать старейшиной. В конце концом, хоть Стайлз ничего и не видел, думать правильно, думать о своих людях, о Хиллсе, ему это ничуть не мешало.  
  


  
  
Вечером того же дня Стайлз переоделся из запылившейся за день одежды в чистую, вооружился своим посохом и вышел из дома. По вечерам все младшие собирались в так называемом Младшем доме. По аналогии в Хиллсе еще был Старший дом, там старейшины и вообще старшие решали свои взрослые проблемы и вопросы.  
Младшие же собирались по вечерам, пару раз в неделю, приносили напитки и какие-нибудь нехитрые закуски, кто что мог приготовить или просто у кого что было. Те немногие, кто умели играть на чем-нибудь музыкальном и петь, обычно давали небольшой концерт на час-два, и все желающие могли потанцевать в это время. Иногда играли в игры, читали под тусклым освещением фонарей, или просто разговаривали.  
Это было такое место, где никогда не бывали старшие и можно было немного развлечься. Девушки и парни чаще всего начинали свои отношения в Младшем доме, впрочем, расставались тут не меньше.  
  
Посох Стайлза глухо стукнул о дерево крыльца, когда он подошел. Вопреки обыкновению из Младшего дома не лилась музыка, не доносились разговоры и смех.  
Стайлз, медленно постукивая об ступени, поднялся и прошел в никогда не закрывавшуюся дверь.  
Небольшой коридор, где зимой оставляли теплые вещи и грязную обувь, потом еще одна дверь и Стайлз на месте, в основной, большой комнате.  
Оттуда доносилась сердитая и какая-то злая беседа. Из-за закрытой двери было плохо слышно, но Стайлз, с его острым слухом, прекрасно различил голос Скотта и... Мэтта, наверное, у него и у Джексона иногда были похожие голоса.  
  
Стайлз потянулся к ручке двери, нащупывая ее, спорщики на миг затихли, потом Скотт что-то очень тихо, но зло спросил, а потом…  
Закричала Эллисон, загомонили все остальные, сквозь крики прорывались какие-то странные стоны, которых Стайлз в жизни раньше не слышал. Или слышал?  
  
Он крутанул ручку, распахивая дверь, ввалился внутрь и понял, что перед глазами, там, где всегда темно-темно, где никогда никаких картинок – все всегда только в голове – стоит красный-красный цвет.  
Как будто кто-то плеснул краской Стайлзу в глаза и все, что он может видеть, так это долбанный красный цвет.  
Что-то тяжелое упало на пол, Эллисон заголосила еще сильнее, кажется, она впала в истерику. Где-то в углу, справа от Стайлза, слышались равномерные удары, за которыми следовали очень болезненные выдохи.   
  
Кажется, там кого-то вбивали в пол.  
  
Очень сильно пахло чем-то сладко-металлическим.  
  
Стайлз уже слышал этот запах раньше, только не помнил, где.  
  
Уши словно залило водой и, привыкший полагаться в основном на слух, Стайлз вообще не мог разобрать, что происходит вокруг него. Что-то холодное и липкое коснулось его запястья, и он чудом не заорал от внезапного ужаса, холодным водопадом мурашек окатившего его тело.  
Задыхаясь, Стайлз схватился за то, что обхватило его запястье, и с удивлением обнаружил, что это просто рука, обычная девичья, судья по размерам, рука. А еще подрагивающие пальцы с обкусанными ногтями. Значит, Эрика.  
  
\- Стайлз, – полу-прошептала, полу-всхлипнула Эрика и дернула его за руку, словно показывая, что надо идти.  
  
Стайлз послушно переставлял ноги, пока запах, который он слышал раньше, не оказался настолько близко, что его можно было не вдыхать, а просто трогать руками.  
Было уже не так шумно, как минуту назад – но все равно странные хриплые стоны, всхлипывающая Эллисон, которая что-то невнятно бормотала, еще какие-то звуки которые какофонией окутывали Стайлза, пугая своей неизвестностью.  
  
\- Что… – начал он.  
  
В плечо ему уткнулось лицо Эрики, почему-то очень мокрое и дрожащее. Стайлз неуверенно поднял руку пытаясь погладить девушку, но та чуть ли не отскочила от него.  
  
\- Это Скотт… его… Мэтт ножом ударил, – всхлипывая, сказала Эрика, и следом снова зашлась криком и плачем Эллисон. Она, как и Лидия, не всегда могла сразу успокоиться.  
  
Скотт, которого долбанный Мэтт ударил ножом. Стайлз зажмурился, хотя какая разница, он и так ничего не видел.  
  
\- Скажи мне, – попросил он, понимая, что ничего хорошего сейчас не услышит.  
  
\- Мне кажется он мертв, – шепнула Эрика и затряслась как одинокий лист в грозу. – Он хрипел, из него кровь лилась, и он глаза закрыл. Он же мертв, да?  
  
Она это спросила так громко, что это услышала Эллисон, которая вскинулась, заверещала дурным голосом и бросилась на Эрику. Та мигом отцепилась от Стайлза и дернулась в сторону, тем самым толкнув Стайлза вниз.  
Что бы не впечататься лицом в пол, он выбросил вперед руки и вляпался во что-то холодное, очень липкое и мерзкое.  
Стайлз вспомнил, где он слышал этот запах и когда мир окрасился красным в первый раз. Когда Чудище убило его маму.  
  
\- Стайлз… – протянул мертвый Скотт. – Мне больно, Стайлз…  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что готов заверещать не хуже Эллисон и, отодвинувшись на пару метров, прошептал:  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Скотт, скоро все будет хорошо…  
  
Он попытался вспомнить, как выглядели глаза Скотта в детстве, вечно наивно, удивленно распахнутые, такие темные, как мокрая земля на поле за деревней. Стайлз представил, как эти глаза пустеют, как исходит из них жизнь и навсегда останавливается взгляд. Он уже видел, как это бывает. Он видел.  
  
Когда Чудище зашло к ним в дом. Когда оно напало на его маму. Когда оно кусало ее раз за разом, не разгрызая, не откусывая, просто укус тут, укус там. Когда Чудище свернулось вокруг его матери, обернув вокруг нее свое огромное, мерзкое, черное тело, покрытое шерстью. Когда у Чудища были красные, ужасно красные глаза, а мамины глаза опустели и остановились.  
Стайлз, кажется, все-таки завопил, и прямо как был: в крови Скотта, без посоха, куда-то кинулся.   
Люди вокруг этого даже не заметили. Все кричали, выкрикивали имена Скотта и Мэтта, где-то все еще вопила Эллисон, где-то в углу кого-то избивали.  
  
Стайлз вырвался наружу и побежал.   
  


  
  
Пару часов спустя он сидел в углу в Старшем доме, куда ему вообще-то нельзя было заходить. В руках Стайлз держал огромную кружку с чем-то горячим, очень терпким на вкус, которую ему буквально впихнула Мелисса.   
Стайлз сжался в комок, подогнув под себя ноги, сидя прямо на полу, приткнувшись между двумя шкафами. Вокруг него словно был кокон из тишины, хотя старшие сидели не так уж и далеко, там, где стояли лавки, как помнил Стайлз.   
От стены чуть слышно пахло деревом и пылью и Стайлзу очень хотелось вжаться в эту стену носом, что бы он никого не видел, и никто не видел его.  
Это было тоскливее и мучительнее всего – ожидание. Дитон, за которым побежал кто-то из младших, у кого в тот момент не отключился рассудок, обещал сказать, что со Скоттом так скоро, как сможет. Сначала ему нужно было осмотреть рану и вообще решить выживет Скотт или нет.  
Никто так и не сказал куда именно Мэтт вонзил свой нож. И хорошо, иначе Стайлз сейчас как Джексон сидел бы связанный, потому что тот пытался убить Мэтта.  
  
Такое странное, ужасное слово – убить.  
  
В Хиллсе люди не убивали людей, в Хиллсе могли убить животных, но они на то и животные – чтобы людей кормить.  
Никто никогда и помыслить не мог, что один человек мог бы взять и вот так просто, из ревности, из глупой страсти, ножом, холодным металлом и под кожу, внутрь…  
  
Стайлза замутило, и он поспешно отпил отвар из чашки. Легче не стало, но хотя бы теплее, и желудок теперь не рвался вверх каждый раз, когда Стайлз думал о произошедшем.  
  
В Хиллсе все умирали от болезней, погибали от когтей и клыков Чудищ, но не от рук друг друга. Стайлз почувствовал на своей щеке что-то мокрое и с удивлением обнаружил, что плачет. За столько лет из его невидящих глаз не пролилось ни слезинки. Ни единой, даже когда отец и Дитон вдвоем ему говорили, что больше он ничего вокруг себя не увидит: держи, ребенок, палку, она теперь твой друг и товарищ.  
А сейчас глаза жгло, в носу противно щипало, а руки просто горели от желания ударить что-нибудь, посильнее, побольнее. Так, чтобы до хрустнувших костяшек, до позорного всхлипа.  
Как Эллисон всхлипывала, пока ее не напоили, удерживая на месте силой, какой-то успокаивающей настойкой.  
Стайлз тоже хотел чего-нибудь успокаивающего, но ему достался только горький отвар, который Мелисса назвала странным словом «чай». Название было оттуда, из Мира, где Стайлз никогда не был и не стремился туда. Те, кто хотели узнать, что такое мир, бежали в лес и оттуда уже не возвращались. Как Айзек и Бойд, которые однажды просто ушли, а потом Чудища в лесу заходились торжествующим воем, и целый месяц Стайлз находил вдвое больше красных цветов, чем обычно. Нет, Чудища, Мир - все эти загадки не для Стайлза. Он как-нибудь лучше здесь, в спокойствие, в тишине, на островке безопасности, выкошенном посреди непроходимых лесов.  
  
Красный. Много-много красного, под руками все красное, из раны кровь течет такая красная, что режет глаза.  
  
Стайлза не пустили туда, где Дитон что-то делал со Скоттом. Отец держал его за плечи на пороге дома знахаря, пока там шелестели травами и звенели металлом.  
Потом отец чуть ли не силой увел его оттуда, притащил в Старший дом и сказал сидеть тихо и ждать, пока Дитон сам придет сюда.  
Где же он? Что он скажет? Что со Скоттом? Насколько серьезна его рана?   
Стайлз заерзал, борясь с желанием подскочить и бежать, следуя зову красного цвета впереди себя, лентой струящегося под веками.  
На секунду Стайлз увидел, на самом деле увидел. Когда стоял там, на пороге Дитона, прижатый к отцу, все еще трясущийся и ничего не понимающий.  
Он видел не привычную тьму перед глазами, не выдуманные картины, которые он чудом помнил из детства. Он видел, как что-то красное светилось на опушке леса, который начинался прямо за домом знахаря.  
  
Два огонька, едва различимые, слегка мерцающие, чуть двигались из стороны в сторону. Как будто это были чьи-то глаза. Как будто посмотрев именно в них, Стайлз смог увидеть.  
  
\- Стайлз, - позвал его отец и он дернулся от резкого звука, чуть не расплескав свое пойло. – Подойди сюда.  
  
\- Джон, подумай еще раз, – прошелестела откуда-то издалека Виктория, мать Эллисон. – Мы собираемся поступить неразумно…  
  
\- Сидеть сложа руки и ждать, когда мальчик умрет – вот, что не разумно, – отрезал Джон. – Стайлз, Дитон заходил пока ты дремал.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Скотт очень плох, – перебил его отец. – Мэтт натер свой нож ядовитой травой и теперь… Если Скотт протянет хотя бы пару дней, это будет чудо.  
  
Стайлз шагнул чуть вперед и почувствовал, как горло сдавливает тяжелыми кольцами. Даже дышать он мог с огромным трудом, внутри все сжималось и скручивалось.   
Нет, как же так, Скотт не может умереть. Почему они позволяют ему умереть? Почему, это же просто нож, просто рана где-то в боку Скотта, почему она убивает его.  
Это даже не Чудища, это просто другой человек. Неужели в Хиллсе так и правда может быть? Неужели родители Стайлза и Скотта пришли сюда из Мира, что бы вот так все обернулось?  
  
В Хиллс часто приходили те, кому в Мире не было места. Кто не смирялся с жесткостью, алчностью и порочностью Мира. Так говорила Стайлзу его мать. Когда-то у нее была старшая сестра, очень хорошая девушка. Которую убили обычные парни из их городка, потому что она не хотела пойти с ними в бар. Кажется, так мать называла то место.  
Неважно. Ее убили, а тело оставили на холодной зимней улице, раздетое и исколотое ножами. Как Чудища, честное слово.   
Все это было задолго до рождения Стайлза, потому что мать с отцом как-то узнали про Хиллс и пришли сюда вместе с Мелиссой. И вот как все получилось… Смерть даже здесь догоняет тех, кто ей нужен.  
  
\- Стайлз? – снова позвал его отец. Вот блин, Стайлзу надо поменьше уходить в себя, время то неподходящее.  
  
\- Да? – прохрипел он.  
  
\- Ты можешь кое-что сделать для Скотта, – тихо, но уверенно произнес Крис, очевидно стоявший ближе, чем Виктория. – Но это очень и очень опасно, и мы поймем, если ты откажешься.  
  
\- Сначала скажите ему! – прошипела Виктория. – Скажите, что случилось с Кейт, когда она пошла туда, скажите ему, что мы нашли ее потом по кускам разбросанную по границе с лесом! Скажите…  
  
\- Что я должен сделать? – перебил ее Стайлз, держа голову как можно прямее и никак не показывая, что после слов Арджент плохое чувство поселилось в его груди. Совсем, как когда он смотрел в сияющие глаза Чудища той ночью.  
  
И они рассказали ему.  
Пойти в лес.  
Пойти через лес.  
Пойти к Чудищам, потому что он один не сможет их увидеть и не испугается, потому что он может притвориться таким же Чудищем, как они.  
Пойти в Мир и найти там лекарство, которое поможет Скотту.  
На рассвете он уйдет, Стайлз знал это, знал, что так и будет, не сомневаясь ни капли.  
  


  
  
Остановились они у самой границы леса. Стайлз каждой клеточкой тела ощущал, что это именно граница, эта вязкая, незримая даже зрячим завеса, отделявшая Хиллс от леса.  
Ледяное дыхание леса опалило Стайлзу лицо, и он чуть судорожно выдохнул, вспоминая, что через минуту-другую он останется с этим холодом, с этой неизвестностью наедине.  
  
— Список помнишь? — деланно-спокойно спросил отец.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Повтори еще раз.  
  
— Болеутоляющее, заживляющее, от заражения крови что-нибудь и эластичный бинт, — повторил Стайлз слова, которых не знал еще вчера и которые сегодня крутились в его голове незабываемые, как его собственное имя.  
  
Главное, чтобы Скотту хватило сил продержаться, пока Стайлз пройдет сквозь лес, добудет лекарство и вернется. И самому бы Стайлзу не мешало иметь достаточно сил, чтобы проделать это все.  
Отце отпустил его руку, на мгновение прижал его к себе, выдохнул шумно и отпустил. Следом на плечи Стайлза легла тяжелая ткань, которую Джон стянул шнурками на шее Стайлза. На голову его опустился такой же тяжелый капюшон, который едва уловимо пах плесенью и травами.  
  
— Не снимай накидку, и капюшон с себя тоже не снимай. Пока Чудища не видят твоего лица, они скорее всего не поймут, что ты человек и не тронут тебя, — напутствовал его напоследок отец.  
  
Стайлз смог только кивнуть.  
Он прошел вперед пару шагов, поудобнее перехватил свой посох и обернулся назад.  
  
— Я вернусь, — почти прошептал он.  
  
Отце то ли не услышал, то ли не смог сказать что-то в ответ.  
Выстукивая перед собой по земле посохом, Стайлз прошел вперед, в лес, куда никто никогда не ходил. Одну руку он держал впереди себя и отводил ею ветви от лица.  
  
Если идти по этой части леса не сворачивая, то скоро он доберется до соснового бора, где под ногами будут шуршать не листья, а перетекать еловые иголки, словно песок на берегу реки, которая текла у северной границы деревни.  
Сосны будут расти на холме и Стайлзу надо будет все время взбираться вверх, выше и выше, пока под ногами снова не окажутся листья и тогда склон закончится.  
А там еще проще, всего-то надо будет услышать гул, который идет от стены, отделяющей лес от Мира и надо будет добраться до стены и найти в ней одну из дверей. Отец сказал, дверей там много, какую-нибудь Стайлз да найдет.   
Не думая о том, как он будет в мире искать лекарства из списка, Стайлз решил для начала дойти до стены.  
Ардженты говорили, что если идти целый день, то примерно на закате Стайлз должен будет добраться до стены. Всего в запасе у него примерно дня три времени, потом Скотту уже можно будет и не помочь.  
Никто и никогда не бил друг друга в Хиллсе ножами, потому и лекарств от таких ран у них не было, а травы не могли помочь.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как становится мокро на щеках, шмыгнул носом и заставил себя успокоится. Слезами он не поможет другу.  
Чертов Мэтт.  
Чертовы все, кто не остановил его.  
  
Стайлз шел и шел, слушая шорох листьев под ногами. Листья были сухие, видимо, в лесу они каким-то образом просохли после дождей быстрее, только слегка от них тянуло прелостью и особенным свежим запахом травы, которая только всходит из-под земли.  
Которая бьется за жизнь, раздвигая нежными стебельками упругую почву и мертвый лиственный ковер.   
Свежий весенний ветерок, гулявший по лесу, чуть слышно пел свою песню, голые деревья, еще даже не думающие о предстоящем лете, пахли мокрой древесиной и сыростью после дождей.  
Стайлз шагал аккуратно, прокладывая свой путь посохом впереди себя. Не хватало еще споткнуться о корень или поваленное бревно. Не смотря на цель своего неожиданного путешествия, и на печальные события, приключившиеся ранее, Стайлзу было так спокойно, словно он по своему дому ходил, а не по лесу полному Чудищ.  
Нет, конечно же ему было страшно, кому бы не было? Но это был такой страх, почти неосознаваемый, страх монстра под кроватью, страх темноты в коридоре, когда после крепкого сна просыпаешься от незнакомого шороха. Страх, что что-то случится, а ты просто подготовиться не успеешь, чтобы отреагировать как-то правильно.  
Стайлз был умным мальчиком, и он прекрасно знал, что если Чудища встретятся ему на пути, он не сбежит от них, как не сбегал еще никто. И не победит их, потому что он слеп и слаб, и всего лишь человек.  
Значит, все его оружие было у него в голове, в его словах. Если уж он при всем своем недуге считался главным у младших Хиллса, то его слова определенно имели силу. А то стал бы такой, как Джексон, слушать его, как же.  
А еще Стайлз мог никого и не встретить.   
И это было даже страшнее, чем все Чудища.  
  
Тут было как минимум два варианта: он так неинтересен Чудищам, что они даже не захотят ему показаться, либо никаких Чудищ вообще нет. И да, Стайлз жил в Хиллсе все свою жизнь, вдали от загадочного Мира, где все было так плохо, что люди ушли жить за спины Чудищ и леса, но при этом он вполне себе был знаком с такой вещью, как "ложь".   
  
А еще Стайлз умел наблюдать, даже не видя ничего вокруг себя.  
Вот уже минут десять, следом за Стайлзом, скрываясь в тени, скользя за голыми кустами, кто-то шел. Кто-то, кто не был Чудищем, а совершенно точно был человеком. Много лет Стайлз учился различать шаги всех жителей Хиллса, он мог с двух шагов определить кто идет, будь то его отец, Скотт или же старая Мэгги, которая только четыре раза в год выходила из дому, чтобы встретить новый сезон.  
Тот, кто пробирался за кустами - определенно был человеком. Стайлз даже мог бы сказать, что это был мужчина, и он из всех сил старался идти бесшумно. Ну, точнее он и шел бесшумно, но он же не знал, что Стайлз, не видя глазами, вполне себе видел ушами.   
Невидимый спутник шел за Стайлзом уже достаточно долго, и Стайлз не мог точно определить в какой момент времени он приобрел себе молчаливого попутчика. А самое главное, кем он был? Отец кого-то послал вслед за Стайлзом, на всякий случай? Кто-то сам решился идти следом? Нет, на оба вопроса. Тот, кто мог сорваться и пойти за Стайлзом, сам же и ждал помощи и лекарств, за которыми Стайлз отправился.  
Никто другой бы по своей воле не пошел в лес, да и отец вряд ли бы стал рисковать посылая _кого-то зрячего_.  
Чудища могли не тронуть Стайлза потому что он не мог их видеть, следовательно, не смог бы никому рассказать, какие они на самом деле. Главная их тайна была в сохранности, даже если бы они хороводами вокруг Стайлза ходили.  
Вот еще один плюсик в копилку Стайлзовой подозрительности в отношении истинной сущности Чудищ и причин, по которым они скрываются, держа весь Хиллс в страхе.  
  
Еще через пару минут Стайлз понял, что он снова один. То есть, тот, кто шел за ним не ушел, не убежал, а испарился, словно его рядом и не было.  
Стайлз остановился, замерев с ногой, занесенной в воздухе. Обычно люди не имели свойства идти-идти, а потом мгновенно испаряться.  
Стайлз прислушался. Лес молчал, лишь изредка покачивая ветками и скрипя старыми деревьями.  
Так тихо, так словно ничего живого, если не считать Стайлза, в лесу и не было.  
  
Когда-то у Стайлза, еще зрячего, была книга про разных обитателей леса. Про птичек там, про зверьков, даже про хищников. Так вот сейчас Стайлз мог поклясться своим посохом, что все они: птички, зверьки и хищники в лесу не жили. Ну или делали это настолько бесшумно, насколько не могли по природе своей.  
  
Легкий порыв ветра заставил Стайлза поежиться, пробираясь сквозь плотно запахнутый плащ и проходясь холодными руками по телу.  
Осторожно постукивая впереди посохом, Стайлз решил продолжить путь, отгоняя от себя дурные мысли о некой подозрительной пустоте леса. В конце концов, может быть в его детской книжке описывался какой-то другой лес. А может в этом, рядом с Чудищами, никто не хотел жить, и Стайлз прекрасно понимал их желание и нежелание.  
  
Когда Стайлз еще мог видеть окружающий его мир, он часто смотрел в сторону леса, окружавшего Хиллс. Ему всегда казалось, что из-за деревьев, плотной стеной окружавших деревню, кто-то смотрит на него. Отец на все расспросы отвечал, что это Чудища, которые не хотят, чтобы люди пошли в лес, что Чудища сторожат их, охраняют по-своему, не дают жителям деревни увидеть ужасный Мир за пределами леса.  
Стайлз долго считал Чудищ чем-то вроде их спасителей, тех, кто оберегает их.  
  
Пока Чудище в Лунную ночь не растерзало его мать.  
  
И пока другое Чудище не напало на маленькую, беззащитную Лидс, которая просто нашла рядом с границей леса красный цветок. То был первый из красных цветков, которые периодически находили некоторые младшие в Хиллсе, и чаще всех находил Стайлз.  
Вернее сказать, каждый найденный им цветок был красного цвета, запретного цвета, чудовищного цвета.  
Как и накидка на плечах Стайлза, которая несомненно хранилась раньше где-то в его же доме. Только вот почему отец хранил вещь запретного цвета словно знал, что однажды Стайлз пойдет в этот лес?  
  
Через какое-то время преследователь вернулся. Его шаги Стайлз слышал совсем рядом: как скользят листья по ногами, как шуршат ветви, как он дышит.  
Стоп. Дыхание слышать Стайлз никак не мог, даже если бы неизвестный шел всего в паре метров от него. Слух Стайлза, конечно, невероятно острый и восприимчивый, но не до такой же степени.   
Холод пробрался вверх по телу, пощекотал ребра, прополз мурашками по спине. Стайлз не сбавлял, но и не ускорял шаг.   
Никого нет, здесь просто никого нет. Стайлз идет один, совсем один, по неизвестному ему лесу, это не Хиллс, где он каждый угол знает, где он каждую выбоину на дороге пересказать может.  
И вообще, все это Стайлз себе накрутил в голове, у страха глаза велики. Он просто продолжит идти, не останавливаясь, не спеша больше положенного. Он пройдет. Да, вот так, ради Скотта, ради спасения его жизни.  
И совсем Стайлзу не хотелось броситься бежать со всех ног, сбивая руки об ветки, цепляясь длинной накидкой за злые корни, лезущие под ноги.  
Спокойнее, спокойнее, уговаривал себя Стайлз. Не торопись, не дрожи, не показывай, что ты его заметил.  
Как же сейчас не хватало вчерашнего отвара, горячей кружки между ладонями, стены, пахнущей пылью.   
  
Спокойствия.  
  
Рычание. Вот что слышал Стайлз. Не дыхание, а рычание. Не злое, не рассерженное, а какое-то странно-спокойное, размеренное.  
Стайлз никогда даже не задумывался о том, как выглядят на самом деле Чудища. Как звери? Как люди? Как что-то между? Он не задавался вопросами, как люди Хиллса вообще договорились с Чудищами, что люди будут жить, не заходя в лес, под своеобразное охраной, и что Чудища не придут через день и не растерзают всех жителей.  
Следовательно, у них должен быть какой-то разум, что-то, с чем мог ли бы взаимодействовать сами люди и Чудища между собой.  
Теперь, чувствуя буквально кожей присутствие Чудища, Стайлзу было очень, просто запредельно интересно, а он-то сможет? Да и что ему стоит сказать, что сделать?  
Он переставлял ноги, пытаясь идти как можно ровнее, посох мягко ударял по земле на каждом шагу, предчувствие, поселившееся где-то под ребрами, сводило с ума.  
  
Как-то Лидс говорила ему, после очередного приступа истерики, что она каждый день ждет, что Чудище снова придет за ней. Что она может не спать ночами глядя в окно, на усыпанное мелкими светящимися точками небо, лишь бы не смотреть в сторону леса и не ожидать, когда ее персональный мучитель выйдет, сверкнет глазами запретного цвета и пойдет, аккуратно переставляя ноги, заставляя сжиматься в комок.  
Почему Стайлз никогда не вспоминал про красный цвет глаз, о котором говорила Лидс? Он никогда не был невнимательным или рассеянным, или забывчивым, чтобы забыть о такой детали так просто. Ответ скорее всего был в том, что Стайлз старался как можно реже думать о том, что говорила Лидс.  
  
После того как он ослеп, он прекрасно понимал ее, когда она не хотела вспоминать или наоборот, хотела вспомнить, но так, чтобы никто ничего толком не понял.  
  
Как вот, например, Стайлз.  
  
Невнимательный, отвлекающийся на всякую фигню Стайлз, за спиной которого кто-то очень громко дышит и порыкивает и, наверное, уже занес руку с острыми, как ножи, когтями и…  
  
Впервые Стайлз порадовался, что он не видит ничего, а значит, он может не оборачиваться, не смотреть на того, кто сзади идет след в след за ним.  
Кто не преследует, а словно сопровождает, окутывая давящим чувством опасности и заставляя дышать через раз, а то и через два.  
Незнакомец пропах кровью еще сильнее чем зал в Младшем доме вчерашним вечером. Не свежей, старой, засохшей кровью разных людей. Незнакомец дышал этой кровью, и в его дыхании Стайлз слышал жажду отведать свежей.   
К сожалению, на роль жертвы тут маловато было претендентов, кроме самого Стайлза. Который, тем не менее, так сильно был ошеломлен происходящем, что просто шел не останавливаясь, даже не пытаясь скрывать свой страх.  
У Стайлза было не так уж много сил, не так уж много шансов. Он просто мешок костей и острый ядовитый ум, который позволял ему оставаться нормальным, искать внешний, несуществующий для него до конца мир, где-то внутри самого себя.  
И ни одно Чудище не отнимет у него, ни его разум, ни его цепких, внутренних якорей, которыми он цеплялся за эту дурацкую жизнь.  
  
Отец. Скотт. Лидс. Джексон. Эллисон. Эрика. Весь Хиллс. Каждый дом. Каждое дерево. Каждый огурец на чертовой грядке.  
  
Сильная тяжелая рука опустилась ему на плечо, и Стайлз чуть позорно не заверещал. Он остановился, глубоко вдохнул, старательно маскируя под вдох нервную дрожь, прокатившуюся по телу.  
Вот и все. Вот и конец, тебе, Стайлз. Прости, Скотт, прости, папа, все простите. Он не дошел, он не вернется.  
Стайлз со всей возможной твердостью опустил посох последний раз на землю.   
  
И с удивлением понял, что под посохом ничего нет. Пустота. И он сам стоит на краю обрыва. И только что Чудище остановило его от падения вниз неизвестно еще с какой высоты.  
Ох ты ж, хренова загадочная логика Чудищ! Побитый обед – не обед, что ли? Или грязное мясо Чудище не ест? Эстетически непривлекательная еда, наверное, хуже усваивается, или как-то так.  
Сзади странно пошевелились, и Стайлза по новой пробрало дрожью. Чудище напряглось, может рассчитывало, с какой стороны от Стайлза лучше откусить, может примерялось как его поаккуратнее сбросить вниз.  
Неопределимо на слух, как будто со всех сторон сразу, лес зашумел, затрещал ветками, зашелестел листвой. Ветер поднялся, бросил Стайлзу стоящему на краю в лицо пару мокрых, холодных, противных листиков.  
Рука с плеча исчезла, и Стайлз по резкому движению определил, что Чудище отодвинулось достаточно далеко, словно давая ему возможность отойти. Он уже, перебарывая совсем неконтролируемую нервную дрожь, собрался сделать шаг.  
  
Быстрое колыхание холодного воздуха вокруг. Сильный удар. Хруст. Вскрик. Хруст. Хруст. Хруст. Глухой удар. Рычание. Рычание. Рычание. Рычание.  
Чьи-то зубы рвут мягкую податливую плоть, сладко чавкая при каждом укусе.   
  
Теплая, липкая капля попала на щеку Стайлза, и он, поморщившись, с отвращением, стер ее пальцем и зачем-то сунул в рот.  
Сладко-металлический привкус, соль, земля, лес. Кровь Чудища.  
Стайлз повернул голову в ту сторону, где слышалось удары и вскрики. Кто-то убивал Чудище, сопровождавшее его последние полчаса. Чудище, спасшее ему жизнь, не дав шагнуть в овраг.  
С другой стороны, меньше Чудищ – меньше шансов для Стайлз стать обедом. А он, в конце концов, другом не назывался, ничего не обещал.   
Не его проблемы.  
  
Он едва успел убрать палец изо рта, как в запястье ему попытались вцепиться когти. Он все-таки взвизгнул и бросился с места, не разбирая куда он бежит и едва успевая тыкать посохом в землю, чтобы знать, где края оврага.  
Справа, пропасть все время была справа, значит надо было бежать в другую сторону, при этом сохраняя более-менее ровную линию.  
Легко сказать, да? Особенно когда сзади кто-то гонится, недвусмысленно намекая, что на сей раз Стайлз не будут вести, как покорную овечку, его разделают, как мясник разделывает свинью.  
Нет, не думать, не паниковать, бежать. Пока он еще может. Бежать.  
  
Каким-то, не иначе шестым, чувством Стайлз понял: либо он как-то сейчас уворачивается, либо летит в овраг, ломает себе шею, ноги-руки и все, что еще найдет сломать. А заодно его догонят, и дальше вообще лучше бы не думать, а то его попросту наизнанку вывернет от настолько сильных и непривычных эмоций.  
  
Бабочка. Бабочка в банке, которая когда-то была у Лидс, в далеком детстве, когда Лидс была Лидией, а Стайлз называл ее своей принцессой, считая, что она самая красивая из всех, кого он видел.  
Глупый Джексон ненавидел бабочку в банке, Скотта она пугала, а Стайлзу она нравилась. Он часто просил у Лидс посмотреть на нее, она вытаскивала банку из дома на задний двор и там, под раскидистым деревом, они сидели на сладко пахнущей летом траве и смотрели, как беспомощно бьется в плотное стекло хрупкими крылышками маленькая, но упрямая бабочка. Кажется, в конце концов, черно-рыжая красавица разбила себе об банку крыло или умерла от тоски, Стайлз уже не помнил.  
В памяти остались только лучики солнца в рыжих волосах Лидс, сладкий, мягкий запах травы, разморенное, ленивое состояние, какое бывает в самую жаркую пору после обеда, когда ничего делать не надо, и перестук крыльев об банку.  
Тогда ни он, ни Лидс не понимали, что они сами как бабочки в банке, что они бьются крыльями об непроходимое стекло из леса, что им чьи-то злые-добрые руки сверху кидают красные цветы как корм. Как Лидс кидала нежные зеленые стебельки своей бабочке.  
Теперь он самая последняя, самая живучая бабочка в этой банке.  
Красная бабочка.  
  
Под ногу попалось что-то острое и твердое, не похожее на ветку, наверное, камень какой-то, и Стайлз, запнувшись, полетел носом вниз. Главное не смещаться вправо, главное не туда, где обрыв.   
Наверное, Стайлз, пока бежал, успел обогнуть очевидно полукруглый овраг и теперь, когда он упал, то яма снова оказалась за его спиной, а его преследователь как раз-таки прямо перед ним.  
Стайлз буквально чуял, видел кожей, если можно было так выразиться, как напрягся перед финальным прыжком зверь. Как раздуваются его ноздри, трепещут мохнатые уши, бьет по ногам крепкий хвост. Зверь чует, что добыча слаба, устала, обессилена. Что крылышки потеряли свою разноцветную пыльцу, она облупилась об твердое и холодное стекло.   
  
Осталось только сделать пару дырочек и аккуратно пришпилить булавкой к подушке.  
Мама Стайлза рассказывала ему, что в Мире иногда так делали с самыми красивыми и редкими бабочками. Коллекционировали. Стайлз зачем-то запомнил слово, которое в Хиллсе никто никогда не говорил.  
Незачем.  
  
Зверь дышал яростью Стайлзу в лицо, он хрипел, как-то странно… Как Скотт вчера ночью. Как умирающий Скотт. Умирающий зверь.   
Он же ранен, его же тот, другой, чуть ли не на куски порвал, чуть лапу ему не оторвал, только когти пообломал.  
Откуда Стайлз знает? Откуда он это видит?  
Снова неважно, Стайлз знал, что надо делать, знал, что сейчас сделает хищник и у него самого была всего пара секунд…  
Вот.  
Именно сейчас.  
  
Шорох мокрой листвы под ногами. Пахнет сырой водой, грибами немного, каким-то очень терпким деревом, и металлом крови.   
Листья гнилые, наверняка серые, скользили под лапами, зверь не каждый шаг пропечатывал, он спешил, он толком не держался.  
На расстоянии одного прыжка. Стайлз знал, он чувствовал, он слышал, ему нужно было, что бы зверь был близко, очень близко.  
Стайлз молниеносным движением перекатился в сторону, собрав на себя все грязные серые листья, веткой проехавшись по лицу, оставляя грязь на щеке.  
Зверь прыгнул и, скользя по мокрой листве и не успев затормозить, оказавшись на месте Стайлза, на краю оврага, он просто не удержался.   
Мокрая земля, мокрые листья, мокрые от крови ноги-лапы.  
  
Стайлз вскочил на ноги, как только, с придушенным рыком и глухими ударами, зверь упал вниз. Еще пара стуков и все затихло.   
Стайлз потер грязь на щеке рукой, покрепче перехватил посох, который чудом не выронил со всеми этими падениями и перекатами. Настукал край оврага, отошел на пару метров в противоположную сторону и двинулся дальше.  
То есть, вообще-то нет.  
Стайлз побежал, как не бегал до этого никогда в жизни, даже когда был ребенком, когда был зрячим, когда ему не надо было прощупывать посохом куда он собирается наступить.  
  
Несомненно, это было глупый, просто кошмарно идиотский поступок и Стайлзу хотелось влепить себе пощечину за такой порыв. Он потерялся, теперь он точно потерялся, и вряд ли найдет дорогу назад.  
Он ушел с направления, в котором двигался, еще когда побежал вокруг оврага, а теперь он вообще движется не туда. Логически объяснить или обосновать, откуда он знает, что движется не туда, Стайлз не мог никак, он просто знал это.  
Панический порыв, заставивший сорваться его с места, где его поджидало еще одно Чудище, был самым ужасным, что мог сделать Стайлз в этой ситуации. Хуже было бы только если бы он добровольно сиганул в овраг.  
Теперь он не мог повернуть назад в Хиллс, потому что понятия не имел куда именно будет это назад, у него не осталось ни одного ориентира. Стайлз, такой умный, такая живучая бабочка из банки заблудился, лишив одновременно Скотта шанса на выживание, а себя на возвращение.  
Даже если бы он не был слеп, он все равно бы не нашел дорогу обратно, просто потому что не знал этих мест.  
  
Теперь Стайлза трясло не потому что он боялся, не потому что он блуждал неизвестно где один на один с Чудищем, спасшим его для неведомых целей. Стайлзу было страшно потому что его мысли остановились, извечный поток прекратился, и он просто не мог думать. Он был так растерян, так оторван от всего, что было ему привычно.  
Стайлзу казалось, что он сейчас задохнется, сейчас все эти переполняющие его ощущения безысходности, беспомощности, бесполезности, перекроют ему доступ к кислороду и оставят его в небытие, где нет ничего, кроме его собственного страха.  
Даже не видя ничего на самом деле, Стайлз мог себе представить, как привычный мир вокруг него исчезает, разлетается осколками, ошметками, и все это цветасто-серое великолепие летит в бездну вечной темноты. Той самой темноты, что все время живет на обратной стороне век Стайлза и перед его глазами.  
  
Ноги горели от усталости, от быстрого бега. Стайлз все время спотыкался об какие-то странные острые камни, которые цеплялись за накидку и грозили сорвать с него покров, последнюю защиту от Чудищ, тех самых, что несомненно шли сейчас по его следу.  
Стайлз чуть сбавил шаг, чувствуя как внутри все полыхает, как горят от нехватки воздуха легкие. В висках противно пульсировало, а накатывающая волнами паника делала и так нечеткое восприятие мира еще более размытым и неосязаемым.  
Это конец, это бесславный и такой нелепый конец. И не то, чтобы Стайлз прямо так уж был виноват в том, что все так обернулось. Он не звал себе навстречу двоих Чудищ, он не стремился ко встрече с ними. Он просто хотел дойти до стены, просто проникнуть в Мир, найти лекарства и вернуться обратно. И спасти Скотта, самого лучшего, самого настоящего, верного друга, того, кто был со Стайлзом рядом всегда, даже в первые месяцы после того, как он ослеп. Тогда он так боялся всего, что его окружало, всего неизвестного, обманчивых ощущений, неверных углов и расстояний. Тогда он был так беспомощен, так одинок в том, что с ним случилось, а Скотт помог ему, остался с ним, водил его за руку, помогал привыкнуть в извечной темноте и пустоте вокруг себя.  
  
А он не смог помочь Скотту. Чертов единственный раз, когда Скотту нужна была его помощь, а Стайлз и тут умудрился облажаться.  
Споткнувшись об очередной кривой, острый камень Стайлз как мешок свалился на холодную и подозрительно сухую землю. Он свернулся комком, укутался в накидку и сжал себя руками.   
Все было так… бессмысленно. Так просто, так, одним словом, никак.  
Впервые в жизни, после потери матери, после потери зрения и возможности жить нормально, сейчас Стайлз мог чувствовать только одно. Как же ему плохо.  
Это неописуемое, непонятное, колющее где-то в горле ощущение рвалось наружу, слезами, криками, мольбами, чем угодно. Но только не этим тупым молчанием, упрямым, наигранным спокойствием. Не попытками заставить себя лежать смирно и не издавать никаких звуков кроме дыхания.  
Ведь поблизости бродили Чудища. Это был их лес, их территория и глупому, слепому человеку не стоило идти сюда, и не стоило даже надеяться пройти сквозь лес нетронутым.  
  
Стайлз не мог сказать, сколько именно он так пролежал, минуты прошли или часы, пока он предавался самоуничижению и, одновременно, жалости к себе. Вокруг было тихо. Хотя, во всем лесу, все время, что Стайлз тут был, особенно каких-то громких звуков он и не услышал. Кроме схватки Чудищ и его собственного побега другого шума здесь попросту не было.  
Но там, где сейчас лежал Стайлз, место было будто заколдованно – тишина здесь была абсолютной. Стайлзу эта мысль даже в голове казалась глупой, но ведь так и было. Казалось, даже ветер опасается шевелиться вокруг того места, где свой вынужденный привал устроил глупый человек.  
Стайлз резко сел, попытался нащупать собственный посох, но вместо шершавого дерева под руки попалось что-то гладкое, чуть с зазубринками, странно кругло, или даже овальное. Проведя рукой по этому чему-то, Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил небольшую выемку, поковырял ее пальцем, потом провел дальше и нащупал еще одну. И еще одну чуть ниже между первыми двумя. Нервно хихикнув, Стайлз подумал, что похоже было на глаза и нос.   
  


  
  
Стоп. Стоп. Стоп.  
  
Стайлз схватился за вещь двумя руками, ощупал и с визгом отбросил подальше от себя. Только что в его руках был чей-то череп, судя по величине вполне себе человеческий. Он глухо стукнул об землю где-то справа от Стайлза, а потом с негромким, более звонким, звуком врезался во что-то еще. Стайлз дрожащими руками зашарил по земле, а если говорить точнее, под ним была не земля, а что-то сухое, рассыпчатое. Песок, наверное.  
Он натыкался на такие же гладкие, холодные кости тут и там, и кажется, их тут было великое множество. Все место, где Стайлз оказался, было просто завалено костями и черепами. Человеческими большими, животными – маленькими и иногда с рогами. Стайлз как-то отстранено подумал, что кажется теперь он знает, где жители Хиллса могли найти всех своих пропавших коров и исчезнувших людей.  
  
В Хиллсе никогда никого не хоронили, места и так было немного, что б еще и в земле могилы копать. Умерших просто сжигали на больших погребальных кострах, а пепел потом ссыпали по границе между лесом и Хиллсом.  
Видимо, Чудища оказались не настолько знакомы с похоронными обрядами и это было их кладбищем. Стайлз вспомнил все те острые странные камни, попадавшиеся ему на пути и с ужасом подумал, что весь лес был кладбищем жертв Чудищ.  
Что ж, у Стайлза были все шансы своими костями пополнить эти ряды.  
Помогая себе посохом, он расчистил место вокруг себя, разбрасывая черепа и кости, сталкивая их друг с другом и слушая как они разбиваются, трещат, создают хоть какие-то звуки вокруг себя. Очистив небольшое пространство вокруг себя от костей, лежать на которых было не очень удобно, он совершенно спокойно лег обратно на землю и закрыл глаза, хотя смысла в этом действии все равно не было. Какая разница, он же все равно не увидит, как за ним придет то, второе Чудище.  
  
С другой стороны, он и не увидит собственной смерти, только почувствует, наверное. Ему даже на миг стало интересно как это вообще будет? Больно? Жутко? Страшно? Медленно? Быстро? Как это вообще может быть?  
Отчего-то Стайлзу стало так холодно, пусто внутри. Все его истерические порывы, одолевавшие его ранее, как-то отошли на второй план. Слишком, слишком много всего в один день. Проведя полжизни в эмоциональной отрезанности от всего, что было вокруг, Стайлз просто не привык испытывать столько всего и разом.  
  
Его это так быстро опустошило, он так покорно подчинялся всему, что происходило, что это немного пугало его самого.  
Только вот выхода, вектора действия как чувствовать и как делать, у Стайлза не было. В месте, где только песок и, скорее всего, окрашенные засохшей кровью кости, он был наедине с той пустотой, которой он сам и был.  
Такие недостойные, такие трусливые мысли. Ничего не поделать, ведь иногда жизнь — это совсем не то, что кажется.  
И снова Стайлз лежал, никуда не двигался, просто незримо наблюдал, как утекает сквозь его пальцы время, больше похожее на обычный песок.  
Наверное, он даже начал отключаться, устав от мыслей в голове, когда совсем рядом послышались неторопливые, какие-то даже безмятежно спокойные шаги.  
  
Ну конечно, же как он мог забыть? Как он мог в очередной раз быть так беспечен, что просто разрешил себе отдохнуть в лесу полном Чудищ.   
Шаги затихли совсем недалеко от него, и никто не спешил нападать на него и вырывать его горло своими клыками. Чего ждало Чудище, Стайлз не знал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что на сей раз у него не будет никаких шансов сбежать.  
Решив не ждать, пока Чудище налюбуется или чего оно там делало, Стайлз поднялся, отряхнулся, насколько возможно, даже поднял свой посох и выпрямился, спокойный, твердо и высоко поднявший голову.  
Наверное, со стороны смотрелось даже смешно, Стайлзу было все равно, абсолютно все равно, если честно, его достало все время ждать, все время думать, что и кто собирается с ним делать.  
  
Он шагнул вперед и Чудище тут же негромко зарычало. И как только люди Хиллса когда-то смогли с ними договориться?   
Стайлз замер, просто пораженный собственной глупостью. Ну конечно же! Если люди деревни смогли когда-то установить с Чудищами контакт и даже уговорить их не приходить в деревню, значит и Стайлзу надо было попробовать.  
  
\- Я… - чуть хрипло начал он, с удивлением обнаружив что горло напрочь пересохло. Он сглотнул горькую слюну и продолжил. – Я иду к стене. Мне надо за стену, мне надо в Мир. Мой друг… он умирает в Хиллсе, надеюсь ты знаешь, что такое Хиллс и понимаешь меня. Ох блин, что же я несу. Мне надо пройти туда, поэтому не ешь меня, пожалуйста. Спасибо, если еще и расскажешь, как дойти до стены, а то я немного заблудился. Пока, ну, ты знаешь, убегал от тебя, чтобы не стать твоим обедом. Упс, лучше я все-таки заткнусь, извини, пожалуйста.   
  
Чудище молчало, и никак не реагировало, не рычало, не лаяло, ничего. Стайлз даже чуть нервно хихикнул, поняв, как же по-идиотски сейчас все происходит. Он стоит тут, безоружный и слепой, и рассказывает, что ему куда-то надо.   
Никуда тебе не надо, добегался, слепой дурачок.  
  
Чудище наконец то ли хрюкнуло, то ли хмыкнуло, Стайлз не разобрал. Он решил подойти поближе, может, так на него отреагируют более активно, а то он уже начал себя чувствовать, как те самые кости в песке. Никем, ничем, забытым и давно брошенным.  
Он не успел сделать и шага как его свободную руку обхватила вполне себе человеческая ладонь с сильными крепкими пальцами, каждый из которых заканчивался умопомрачительно острым когтем. Пальцы переплелись с его собственными в очень надежной хватке.  
И кстати, ни хрена не Чудище, да? Человеческая рука, человеческие пальцы, теплые, крепко сжимающие его, и тянущие его куда-то за собой.  
Стайлз попытался выдернуть свою руку из хватки. Ему почему-то не было ни капельки страшно. В отличии от другого Чудища, это ощущалось без удушающей волны красного цвета. С ним наоборот было спокойно, не смотря на то, что минуту назад Стайлзу казалось, что это конец его недолгой жизни.  
  
Руку его, естественно, не отпустили, а только настойчивее потянули за собой.  
  
Стайлз решил не спорить, потому что деваться ему было некуда, оврагов, куда можно было бы Чудище скинуть, рядом не было, и вообще, не в кости же его кидать. Да и не факт, что Стайлз эту тушу с места двинет. Почему-то он был уверен, что Чудище больше и тяжелее его. Он просто вздохнул и позволил Чудищу вести себя за собой. К его огромному удивлению, они просто пошли, спокойным ровным шагом, без беготни и волочения Стайлза по земле.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты приведешь меня к стене, - пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как горло неприятно стягивает после стольких часов молчания.  


Следующие несколько часов Чудище вело Стайлза за собой, и с каждым шагом они все ближе и ближе были к заветной стене, к которой Стайлз и должен был добраться.

Чудище знало, куда ему надо было дойти, и оно решило, не иначе как из искренней любви к людям, проводить его, чтоб не заблудился, не потерялся. Ну и чтобы его не съели, конечно же, раз уж оно само решило его не есть.

Некоторое время Стайлза задавался вопросом, откуда он понял, что это другое Чудище, не то, которое преследовало его сначала? Он не знал, у него не было ответа на этот вопрос, он прекрасно, как свое имя, знал: это то Чудище, которое пришло спасти его.  
Именно спасти, догнать, найти среди костей и черепов, а потом взять за руку и повести за собой. Через лес, по мягким сосновым иглам, остро пахнущим хвоей и осенью. В этой части леса было уже не так холодно, особенно когда они начали подниматься по склону вверх.  
Чудище было на удивление предупредитель...но... лен? Стайлз был уверен, что его спутник мужского пола, судя по крепким рукам, которыми он поддерживал Стайлза, что бы тот не свалился, когда он начинал опасно скользить по хвое.

Эту совместную прогулку можно было бы даже назвать вполне цивилизованной, за исключением того факта, что Чудище было молчаливо как камень и никак не реагировало на вопросы, предложения, вздохи Стайлза.

Сначала он решил, что его проводник просто-напросто глухой. Ну, то есть, это было бы обалдеть как смешно: глухой и слепой, парочка уродцев бредут по лесу туда, где и здоровых, и красивых убивали просто так. Стайлз помнил, что говорила мать о Мире – там ненависть друг к другу могла быть не обоснована вообще ничем. Просто не понравился, не так посмотрел. Твои волосы, твой цвет кожи, твои глаза, твой голос, рост, вес, ум – что угодно могло быть предметом насмешки как минимум. Поводом для уничтожения как максимум.  
Мать рассказывала ужасные вещи, которым, если честно, Стайлз не очень верил. Про «войну», про «битвы», про «сражения». Когда множество людей вооружались и шли убивать других, чтобы забрать их земли, их леса, их какую-то загадочную «нефть» из-за не менее загадочных «денег».  
Стайлз даже представить себе не мог, почему бы люди могли так поступить, почему бы им хотелось идти куда-то, только что бы убить или погибнуть самим. Какая разница, за что они это делали. Это было смешно, это было невероятно, это было глупо. Стайлз часто смеялся, когда мать рассказывала ему такие сказки. И никогда не понимал, почему матери не смешно, почему она отворачивается и долго не смотрит ни на кого, как будто прячется.  
А потом она рассказала про сестру, и это было чуть более правдиво, и чуть более реально. А еще потом маму убили, и Стайлз снова задумался – а правда ли? Чудище убило маму, Чудища – не люди, а люди не – Чудища? Так ведь?

Красный, красный. Кровь Скотта на его руках, хрипы и рыдающая, захлебывающаяся от отчаяния Эллисон. Мэтт, которому Джексон сломал обе руки и превратил в кровавую кашу его лицо, пока его не оттащили.

И он, Стайлз, идущий рука об руку с Чудищем, чтобы спасти человека.  
Кажется, Стайлзу что-то недорассказали.  
Правда, в конце концов, Чудище оказалось не глухим ни капли. Скорее неразговорчивым. Он, а это точно был он, когда Стайлз достал его разговорами, чуть слышно буркнул под нос:

\- Заткнись, - и до боли сжал Стайлзу руку.

Но в целом все было мирно и спокойно, отчего Стайлзу становилось немного жутко. Страшно, нервно и интересно одновременно. Ладонь в чужой руке потела, скользила, губы сохли, и он их все время шумно облизывал.  
Чудище пару раз дергало его за руку, словно призывая вести себя потише, а один раз даже попыталось содрать с головы капюшон. Стайлз ожидаемо отпрянул и, как ему показалось, с сожалением и тяжелым вздохом Чудище тоже отступило.

Стайлза очень утомляло молчать все время, и он не оставлял своих попыток поболтать о том о сем.

Какая разница, с кем? Может, его Чудище запредельно умное и невероятно интересное как собеседник? Все же может быть. Просто оно скромное.  
Пару раз они даже останавливались отдохнуть и подкрепиться. На одном из таких привалов Чудище оставило Стайлза одного буквально на пару минут. Пока Стайлз растерянно озирался и пытался вынюхать, куда ушел такой приятный и теплый запах, исходивший от Чудища, оно уже где-то нашло сладких ягод, похожих на клубнику, но поменьше, и почему-то полу-засушенных, и милостиво угостило ими Стайлза.  
Естественно, ничего не видевший, обалдевший от такой доброты, Стайлз рассыпал половину ягод на землю, а вторую половину жадно заглотил, измазавшись попутно соком. Отчего-то Стайлз был железно уверен, что цвет сока, как и все остальное в этот день, был красным.  
Когда он пил воду из фляжки, запрокинув голову, чтоб не облиться, Чудище шумно дышало, словно ему тоже хотелось пить. Стайлз протянул фляжку, и цепкие пальцы тут же схватили ее, мимолетно царапнув грубыми подушечками пальцев по пальцам Стайлза.

Горячие, очень горячие, вот какие они были. И Стайлзу было жарко и почему-то странно весело, хотя внутри все сжималось в комок и его чуть ли не выворачивало судорогами каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что не далее, как в метре от него сидит тот, кто запросто может сделать со Стайлзом все что угодно.

Абсолютно все.

Жаркая волна катилась вниз по телу, от таких мыслей, пальцы на ногах слегка поджимались, а еще голову мутило от забивавшего нос запаха крови и еще чего-то, чем пахло Чудище. И еще неуместное, почти безумное возбуждение тоже было.  
Они уходили с последней полянки, на которой был их привал, в абсолютной, настораживающей тишине. Ветер тоже стих, видимо, время близилось к закату, по телу то и дело пробегал холодок, как перед наступлением ночи.

Даже шороха иголок под ногами почти не было слышно, как будто уши заложило, как будто Стайлз снова как бабочка в банке и внешнего мира снова не существовало.  
Две бабочки, одна из которых вместо крыльев носит шерсть, клыки и когти.

Вскоре Стайлз услышал обещанное отцом мерное гудение, непрекращающееся и какое-то странно тревожное, отпугивающее. Наверное, эта стена гудела специально, что бы люди к ней не подходили и не рвались в Мир. Да и Чудища тоже, судя по нервным порыкиваниям спутника, который то прибавлял шаг и тянул Стайлза за собой как на поводке, то наоборот, замедлялся, и Стайлз хотел уже прикрикнуть на него, чтобы тот двигался быстрее, придурок.

Один раз Стайлз даже позволил себе очень тихо, на грани выдоха сказать это самое "придурок", и Чудище, видимо, обладавшее еще более чутким слухом, чем он сам, недовольно сдавило ему пальцы, чуть не переломав их к чертям.  
Кстати, про пальцы. Чудище настойчиво, каждый раз, когда брал его руку, именно переплетал с ним пальцы, как иногда делали Скотт и Эллисон, когда были еще мелкими и уже тогда Скотт обещал, что женится только на самой расчудесной Эллисон в Хиллсе. И единственной, к тому же.  
Стена явно становилась все ближе и ближе, гудение давило на уши. Стайлз раньше никогда не слышал такого долгого звука. Все, что звучало в Хиллсе, было достаточно кратковременным, там просто нечему было звучать постоянно. А тут они идут и идут, а гудение все есть, и никогда, видимо, не закончится.

Наконец-то гул стал невыносимо близким, и Стайлз от нетерпения рванулся вперед, с удивлением обнаружив, что он все-таки вырвался из стальной хватки Чудища.

Он уверенно шагнул вперед на звук, вытягивая руку, чувствуя под пальцами что-то вибрирующее и покалывающее… И тут его грубо дернули за плечо, разворачивая, и Чудище куда-то потащил его, буквально волоча ногами по земле.

Мгновение спустя спина Стайлза, чуть хрустнув в каком-то позвонке, впечаталась в дерево, судя по твердости и неровности рельефа. Одну руку его таинственный незнакомец заломил ему за спину, и прижал его так крепко, что он просто не мог ее вытащить, другую наоборот, вздернул вверх и сжал за запястье, вдавливая в царапающуюся кору дерева.  
Стайлз только очень болезненно ойкнул и попытался дернутся, тут же понимая насколько это бесполезное занятие. Острые как ножи клыки с легким нажимом придавили кожу на плече, прямо сквозь рубашку и накидку. Кожу обожгло горячим дыханием даже через два слоя ткани.  
Стайлз наклонил голову чуть ниже, чтобы капюшон оставался на нем. Почему-то сейчас именно это напутствие отца – не снимать капюшон - оставалось для него наиболее важным.

Чудище не стал посягать на его право прятать свое лицо, он просто чуть сдвинул ткань возле уха Стайлза носом и прикусил острыми зубами мочку, словно призывая молчать и не дергаться. Не то что бы Стайлз собирался это делать.

\- Что ты должен принести? – прошептали ему в ухо, и Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Остановило то, что он был, во-первых, крепко сжат, а во-вторых, Чудище сказало это настолько тихо, что он еле разобрал.

\- Я… - неуверенно начал Стайлз. Еще один более болезненный укус, недовольный рык. - Болеутоляющее, заживляющее, что-нибудь от заражения крови и эластичный бинт. А что?

\- Молчи, Стайлз. Нельзя что бы кто-то услышал, что мы здесь. Сейчас я отдам тебе свою накидку, на ней мой запах, и пойду за лекарствами для твоего друга. А ты будешь сидеть тут и ждать меня.

Стайлз думал, что в этот момент он просто-напросто проглотит собственный язык. Просто вот возьмет, откусит и проглотит, а заодно захлебнется своей кровью, мда.

\- Кивни, если понял, – голос у Чудища оказался достаточно взрослым, твердым, очень властным и очень таким, мужским. Стайлз не знал, как объяснить, но ему настолько сильно хотелось послушаться, что он чуть не заскулил.

Определенно, сегодняшний день побил все рекорды по странности реакций и событий.  
Он уверенно кивнул и в тот же миг Чудище его отпустил. Развернул его спиной к себе, почти уткнув носом в дерево, так что Стайлз едва успел руки подставить. Ну правда, сколько можно его трепать как куклу какую-то?

С него осторожно сняли накидку, и он опустил голову пониже, скрывая свое лицо, не до конца понимая, почему ему вообще нельзя показывать лицо. Чудище знает, что он человек, так и что теперь? Или Чудища бояться слепых, или они ненавидят уродства, или людей вообще? Глаза Стайлза обжигающе защипало, как будто сейчас было ну просто отличное время, что бы еще расплакаться.  
Без накидки было холодно и как-то очень голо, что ли? Стайлз чувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким, не находя никаких причин для этого. Ну кроме очевидных, что жизнь Скотта, его лучшего друга, да и его самого, если честно, находится в руках неизвестно кого и с неизвестно какими мотивами. Стайлз даже не знал, есть ли у его Чудища имя.  
Внезапно ему стало тепло и спокойно, сзади к нему прижалось большое тело, больше чем он сам, выше, и намного сильнее. Огромные, как ему показалось, сильные руки обхватили его и сжали крепко-крепко, прогоняя и дурные мысли, и беспокойство, и усталость. Стайлз чуть шмыгнул носом и спросил:

\- Как тебя зовут?

Чудище, как и раньше, легонько прикусил краешек его уха и выдохнул:

\- Дерек.

Теплые руки исчезли, оставляя его одного, но укрытого большой, теплой накидкой, с мехом, полностью укрывающей его вкусным теплым запахом, а самое главное снова скрывая его лицо.  
Только капюшон был подозрительно тяжелым, а еще по бокам болтались какие-то длинные, странно пахнущие мягкие штуки.  
Стайлз недоверчиво пощупал накидку у себя надо головой и нервно выдохнул. Сверху на нем была морда какого-то зверя, с клыками, ушами, даже с шерстью, а мягкие штуки по бокам были лапами с сохранившимися когтями и жесткими подушечками.  
Если Дерек мог убить такого большого и, очевидно, недружелюбного зверя, чтобы сделать из него украшение для накидки, то не стоило ли Стайлзу бояться его чуть больше?

Он хотел было спросить, что это вообще за зверь венчал теперь его голову, но обернувшись понял, что рядом уже никого нет.  
Гудение прекратилось буквально на пару секунд, что-то тихонько треснуло, наверное, ветка и снова стало тихо.  
Стайлз очень устало опустился прямо на землю под деревом, устроив у ног посох, и вжался лицом в колени.

Он снова остался в лесу один.

  


Стайлз сонно встрепенулся не столько услышав, сколько почувствовав, как кто-то походит к нему. Он просидел пару часов как на иголках, нервно сжавшись в комок, а потом все-таки умудрился заснуть в этом проклятом лесу, оставленный единственным, кто мог его защитить. Несомненно, очень умный поступок с его стороны.

Ветки захрустели чуть ближе, и он весь подобрался, выпростал руки из-под накидки, осторожно обхватил посох, готовясь защищаться и драться.  
На него пахнуло каким-то резким и очень неприятным запахом, который он в жизни не смог бы определить, так как никогда ранее его не слышал.  
В висках противно застучало от напряжения, пока неизвестный стоял над ним, совсем близко и ничего не делал.

Воздух колыхнулся сверху вниз, Стайлз замер и тогда знакомые теплые руки разжали его пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в посох и Чудище, простите, Дерек, отняв у него посох, резко потянул его на себя заставляя руками обхватить себя за шею.  
Щеки Стайлза залило незнакомым доселе жаром, он резко выдохнул и напряжение отпустило его. Дерек хмыкнул и шепнул ему на ухо, все так же задевая клыками, как и несколько часов назад:

\- Я вернулся.

Стайлз согласно закивал. Он был готов дать себе подзатыльник просто за то, как невероятно сильно он рад был сейчас знать, что он больше не один. Честно, его сводили с ума собственные мысли все то время, что он сидел под деревом. Он успел продумать кучу, огромную кучу вариантов, один ужаснее другого. Как кто-то найдет его, кто-то из Чудищ, не таких цивилизованных, как Дерек. Как самого Дерека в Мире найдет кто-то очень плохой, ведь в Мире никто хороший и не жил. Все хорошие, если могли, конечно же, уходили в Хиллс.

Как Скотт не доживет до возвращения Стайлза. Как то обозленное Чудище пойдет мстить Хиллсу и для начала загрызет отца, потом раненого Скотта, потом придурка Джексона, потом несчастную Эллисон, Лидс, Эрику, и всех остальных.

В какой-то момент Стайлз так накрутил себя, что готов был подпрыгнуть и бежать от любого шороха, которых в лесу было предостаточно. Ведь, как только Дерек скрылся за стеной, все возможные обитатели леса решили напомнить о своем существовании. Гулко ухали совы, копошились мелкие зверьки, шуршали кустами кто-то покрупнее. Стайлз был уверен, что даже слышит, как ползут проснувшиеся после спячки в земле черви.  
Потом он как-то незаметно для себя уснул, устав волноваться, думать и дергаться.

А теперь пришел Дерек и снова в сердце Стайлза поселилась уверенность, что все будет, должно быть, просто обязано быть хорошо.

Дерек смешно и щекотно выдохнул ему в ухо, Стайлз дернулся, неловко повернул голову и капюшон, все это время державшийся буквально на макушке, сполз окончательно, подставив его лицо холодному ночному воздуху, легкому ветерку с запахом свежей хвои и взгляду Дерека, конечно же. Ведь он был здесь, прямо перед Стайлзом, смотрел ему в лицо, в его слепые бессмысленные глаза, чуть подернутые туманной паволокой. Стайлз как-то заставил Скотта рассказать ему, как они выглядят, и друг, запинаясь на каждом слове, кое-как описал это неприглядное зрелище.  
Стайлзу стало стыдно, что Дерек на него смотрит, и он, убрав руку с его шеи, потянулся обратно за капюшоном.  
Но Дерек не дал ему натянуть ткань с шерстью обратно. Он наоборот развязал шнурок на шее, тяжелая ткань упала на землю, а следом на нее уложили Стайлза.

\- Что ты делаешь? – возмутился он, почувствовав под спиной пробивающийся сквозь ткань, холодок от земли.

Вместо ответа что-то мягкое влажно коснулось его губ легким, почти невесомым касанием, потом клыки царапнули кожу возле рта и чужие губы заставили раскрыться его собственные.

Стайлз выдохнул очень удивленно и чуть не засмеялся. Его первый поцелуй, его первая близость с кем-то, и что в итоге? Его целует Чудище, которое он знает всего один день, словно так и надо, словно так и должно быть.

Хотя, целует - это очень мягко сказано. Дерек набросился на него голодно, страстно, с силой. Слабо представляющий, что надо делать, Стайлз пытался сделать хоть что-то, например, на пробу он двинул своим языком, встретил язык Дерека, попытался отпрянуть, но ему не дали.

Это все было так неловко, так смущающе, так странно. Не было приятного воздушного чувства в груди, как ему рассказывал Скотт о поцелуях с Эллисон. Было очень жарко, мокро, вкусно и при этом просто необъяснимо, хотя металлический вкус крови и пресный вкус земли все-таки немного отвлекал. Дерек уже пробрался руками ему под рубашку и теперь водил ладонями по телу, вызывая этим странное томление и очень приятную тяжесть где-то внутри, внизу.

Стайлз на пробу дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но Дерек держал очень крепко, и с рыком оторвавшись от его губ, начал покрывать почти невесомыми и какими-то слишком легкими поцелуями шею. Совсем не так жадно, как целовал до этого губы, но каждое аккуратное мягкое прикосновение, оставлявшее за собой потом участки кожи, мерзнувшие под ночным воздухом, заставляло его вздрагивать каждый раз и выгибать шею под все новые и новые поцелуи. Стайлз окончательно расслабился, перестал зажиматься и дрожать. Ему было так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Так сладко гладившие его бока руки, так тесно прижимавшийся в нему чужой член, упиравшийся куда-то в бедро.

Стайлза буквально подбросило от этой мысли. Все тело прошило таким горячим, скручивающим возбуждением, внутри собралось что-то большое, рвущееся наружу, необъяснимое и он неожиданно для самого себя громко застонал.  
И тут же заткнулся, потому что Дерек болезненно вцепился ему в плечо почему-то тупыми человеческими зубами. Да и руки, спустившиеся к нему на бедра, мнущие его сквозь ткань были без когтей.  
Не отвлекаясь на подобные мелочи, Стайлз выгнулся стремясь как можно ближе прижаться к телу, доставлявшему ему такое ошеломляющее удовольствие. Спина взмокла от пота, и он даже не мог связно мыслить.

Все это было так странно, так непросто, непонятно, но при этом очень здорово, хотелось еще – губ, прикосновений, всего, чего можно. И да, вот этого, этого самого движения, когда Дерек развел ему колени в стороны своим бедром, приспустил его и свои штаны и вжался в него голой, гладкой, упругой кожей и совершенно охренительно потерся своим членом об его.

Стайлз не успел заметить, когда это случилось, но в какой-то момент он понял, что одной рукой тянет голову Дерека за волосы к себе для поцелуя, а другой уже пытается обхватить оба их члена. Впрочем, с последней задачей Дерек помог ему вполне успешно справиться.  
Через пару десятков таких горячих, огненных, просто испепеляющих движений, Стайлз ощутил то, чего еще никогда с ним не происходило в жизни. Он застонал в рот Дерека совсем уже не сдерживаясь, толкаясь вверх бедрами, чувствуя, как на куски разлетается весь мир внутри, снаружи, со всех сторон, рассыпаясь бело-золотыми осколками, проходясь огненным вихрем сверху донизу, от макушки до пяток, прошибая все его тело сладкой, невозможной, непередаваемой дрожью.

Дерек отпрянул от него, тяжело дыша, срываясь на хрипы и стоны. Он сильно сжал их члены в своей хватке вместе с рукой Стайлза и приказал невероятно спокойным, железным тоном:

\- Смотри на меня.

Стайлз машинально открыл глаза. Оказывается, он успел зажмуриться, хотя зачем, если он и так ничего не…  
По векам полыхнуло чем-то белым, обжигающим, как лед, схваченный по зиме голыми руками, вышибая из него слезы и выкидывая куда-то за грань.  
Стайлз закричал, не то от боли, не то от наслаждения, выгибаясь, как туго натянутая струна, отрываясь полностью от земли спиной и, заодно впервые в жизни кончая в руках другого человека.

Следом выплеснулся горячим им на руки Дерек и свалился на него сверху, снова придавливая Стайлза к земле, тяжело, шумно дыша и попеременно расцеловывая короткими поцелуями плечи, шею, лицо.

Отдышавшись, Дерек чуть приподнялся, перестав всей своей тяжестью вдавливать Стайлза в землю. Он мягко, почти нежно, не так сильно, как раньше, поцеловал Стайлза в губы и на этот раз он быстрее сориентировался как надо открывать губы, как надо отвечать.  
А потом Дерек отстранился совсем и погладил его большой, чуть грубоватой ладонью по щеке, проходясь большим пальцем по губам.

Стайлз раскрыл крепко зажмуренные до того веки и сначала совсем не понял то, что происходит. Перед глазами не было привычной темноты, не было цветных всполохов и воображаемых картинок.

Все было немного размазано, неаккуратно, светлыми и темными мазками, но он определенно что-то…

Видел.

Стайлз видел.

Все внутри замерло и одновременно затрепетало. Как будто его тело и разум сошли с ума и теперь не могли между собой договориться, как им реагировать на происходящее.  
Он так давно этого не делал, что глаза просто забыли, как правильно надо это делать, но он определенно смотрел и видел.

Красивое мужественное лицо Дерека, его острые скулы, широкий лоб, его почти скрытый за темной щетиной рот, его внимательные глаза с красными радужками.

Стайлз в панике отпрянул, резко садясь, и отодвигаясь, скользя задницей по ткани и меху под собой.

Дерек только хмыкнул, увидев его перекошенное от ужаса лицо. Он совершенно спокойно поднялся, поправил на себе одежду. Протянул руку Стайлзу, но тот замотал головой, онемев от такой резкой перемены событий и отодвинулся еще дальше

 

Дерек совсем не нежно и не бережно схватил его за руку и поднял на ноги. Потом снова наклонился, поднимая свою накидку, и начал расправлять рубашку Стайлзу, заправлять штаны. Как будто ничего необычного не случилось.

Да хрена с два! Стайлз снова вырвался, а Дерек снова попытался его ухватить. Что не так с этим Чудищем, которое ни хрена не Чудище, а всего лишь такой же человек! И что у него за странная привычка все время хватать Стайлза?  
Стайлз и сам его ухватить может, между прочим! И память с радостью подкинула за что именно пару минут назад Стайлз хватал Дерека.

\- Постой… Подожди, – пробормотал Стайлз, чудом обретя обратно потерянный ранее дар речи. – Я снова вижу!

Прозвучало почти истерично, но надо ж было куда-то деть скопившиеся эмоции. А их и правда было немало, потому что так много всего и сразу со Стайлзом редко происходило. Обычно он не делал ничего, или почти ничего, или совсем ничего. А тут и поцелуи, и смущающее прекрасное все остальное, и зрение вернулось.

\- Почему я снова вижу? – снова понизив голос до нормального, спросил он. – Почему сейчас, почему ты? Да вообще, какого хрен происходит, Дерек! – снова завопил он.

Дерек и до того не отличавшийся чрезмерной болтливостью снова хмыкнул, но как-то весело что ли. Ух ты ж, Стайлз мог сказать, что за эмоцию выражал Дерек, всего лишь посмотрев на него. Не прислушиваясь к интонации, не отвлекаясь на колебания воздуха.  
Просто посмотреть и сказать.

Это было так чудесно, так загадочно, так непривычно в конце концов.

Правда, размытость никуда не делась и завертевший головой по сторонам Стайлз лишь приблизительно мог сказать, что же он видит. Голые деревья. Темно. Что-то черно-серое под ногами. Серо-серебристые кусты вдали. Яркая, жгущая глаза луна над головой, круглобокая как блин, такая светлая, такая притягательная для взгляда.

Дерек в очередной раз бесцеремонно схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

\- Стой, стой, стой, Дерек, скажи мне, почему я снова вижу? А куда мы идем? А почему ты меня за руку держишь? Что это там такое? А вон там что такое? Я никогда такого не видел, расскажи мне все! Дерек, Дерек поговори со мной!

Дерек резко остановился и Стайлз практически влетел в него, не успев затормозить. На лице Дерека было какое-то очень странное выражение, кажется он был раздражен или что-то вроде того.

\- Мы спешим, Стайлз. Заткнись и просто иди. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Скотт умер?

Стайлз округлил глаза поперхнувшись готовыми вырваться словами. Он почти забыл о цели своего неожиданного путешествия. Скотт! Точно! Надо быстро вернуться в Хиллс, вылечить Скотта и тогда все будет хорошо. Ведь теперь Стайлз видит! О, как же это невероятно – он видит!  
Дерек принял его молчание за согласие и снова потащил за собой. На этот раз они шли намного быстрее, чем на пути сюда, потому что Стайлзу не надо было посохом щупать каждый кусок земли, куда он собирался шагнуть. Посох! Стайлз бросил его там, под деревом, от которого они так стремительно, почти бегом удалялись. Как Стайлз теперь… Вот же, он умудрился забыть, что он снова видит и посох ему больше не нужен. Мысли скакали бешенными, дурными белками по голове и Стайлз не успевал ухватить ни одну из них, не успевал хоть что-то додумать до конца.

В лесу было темно, он никогда не думал, что в лесу ночью так темно. Какая у Дерека широкая спина, как смешно смотрится на нем накидка Стайлза, до пяток даже не достает. Скотт, он будет, очень рад, когда узнает, что Стайлз излечился. Интересно, а можно ли так вылечить Лидс, что бы она не начинала вопить каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь забудется и назовет ее Лидией? Почему кусты такие маленькие? Откуда в лесу столько костей и черепов? Оказывается, они шли по тропинке со всех сторон обложенной черепами и костями, судя по всему, от каких-то животных. Где Дерек нашел те ягоды? А он еще раз поцелует Стайлза? А если он попросит? Ой, белка пробежала, какой у нее хвост пушистый!

\- Дерек, – жалобно позвал Стайлз, он уже приноровился к очень быстрому шагу и теперь шел нога в ногу с Дереком, – а кто ты такой?

\- Оборотень, – буркнул тот ни на секунду не сбившись с шага, хотя было видно, что он очень удивлен этому вопросу – В волка оборачиваться умею я.

\- Кто? Как это – в волка? Разве ты не Чудище?

\- Чудище у нас ты, Стайлз. Нам надо спешить, а ты задаешь глупые вопросы.

\- Ничего не глупые! – возмутился Стайлз. – А откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут, Чудище, то есть, я хотел сказать Дерек?

\- Хорошо слышу вот и знаю, как тебя зовут. И никакое я не Чудище, мы такие же, как и вы, только чуть другие.

\- А как это?

\- Потом покажу. Сейчас иди и молчи.

Стайлз послушался и замолчал минут на пять.

\- А ты меня еще раз поцелуешь? – Стайлзу было немного страшно идти в тишине.

Все вокруг казалось совершенно нереальным, ненастоящим.

\- Да, Стайлз, поцелую. Теперь только я тебя и поцелую, мы предназначены друг другу и никто, кроме меня, тебя целовать не будет.

\- Что? Как это вообще, расскажи мне!

Дерек тоскливо вздохнул и дальше они пошли под его сбивчивый, не всегда понятный рассказ. Ничего, потом Стайлз как-нибудь заставит его рассказать ему все и полностью. Он как никогда был уверен, что это «потом» у них обязательно будет.

\- Когда-то здесь жили только мы, оборотни, и весь этот лес, все эти места были только нашими. Потом сюда пришел человек по имени Джерард и сказал, что теперь это место его. Мы были не согласны, нам не нравились люди. Мы пытались бороться, пугали их в лесу, нападали на них, старались прогнать. Но они, а точнее Джерард, оказались умнее: он построил стену, очень длинную, вдоль всего леса и к ней нельзя было прикасаться, иначе тебя тут же убьет. Уже потом мы проследили за людьми и узнали, что там есть штучка, которую если нажать, то стена перестает гудеть и за нее можно выйти. Но мы не хотели уходить, это наши леса. Мы поймали Джерарда в лесу, когда он вел в Хиллс, свою деревню, очередных людей из Мира и заставили их признать леса нашей территорией, а деревню людской. Он согласился, но потребовал, что бы мы убивали всех, кто войдет в лес из деревни и не пускали никого за стену. Но мы не хотели вас убивать, мы хотели жить мирно, вы себе, а мы себе. И вопреки своему слову мы просто отводили всех, кто уходил из Хиллса за стену.

\- И Айзека с Бойдом?

\- Двое мальчишек пару лет назад? Да, они просто ушли, моя сестра проводила их. Мы узнали потом, что Джерард сильно болен и хотели предложить ему нашу помощь, вылечить его. Но он так сильно нас боялся и ненавидел, что предпочел послать свою дочь в лес. Не знаю почему, но когда ее встретил мой дядя, она кинулась на него с ножом и хотела убить. Дядя всего лишь увернулся, а она влетела в стену и тут же сгорела дотла. Мы не убиваем людей, что бы тебе не говорили.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом. В лесу ночью было очень холодно.

\- А мою маму тогда кто убил? Я видел, что это был один из вас! – выкрикнул он.

\- Твоя мать была больна, Стайлз,- тихо ответил Дерек. – Так же как и Джерард. В отличие от него, она согласилась на нашу помощь, но было уже очень поздно. Мы можем исцелять вас, но для этого вам надо становиться нами. Вот только для твоей мамы мы не успели ничего сделать, нас слишком поздно позвали. Той ночью, ты видел, как моя мама обращала твою. Она хотела помочь, но не успела.

\- А я? Ты меня не делал таким же как ты, - Стайлз хотел смело и по взрослому сказать про их близость на поляне, но изо рта вылетели совершенно другие слова. – Ты должен был меня обратить, что бы исцелить, так ты говоришь. Но тебе даже кусать меня не потребовалось, ни разу.

Вранье, кусал его Дерек, еще и как. Только все равно другие это были укусы, даже Стайлз отличил.  
Дерек, и так не очень-то смотревший на Стайлза, отвернулся еще больше. Кажется он смущался, или даже сжимал зубы не зная как правильно сказать. Все равно Стайлз не мог все точно рассмотреть, дурацкая муть так и стояла перед глазами – никак не получалось смотреть четко. Он напрягал глаза, все выравнивалось, но стоило ему отвлечься и снова мир плыл, перекашивался, мутнел. Как ил на дне реки, возле Хиллса, которую Стайлз так давно не видел, что представлял себе крайне смутно.

Как же много он сейчас хотел увидеть. Не только этот жуткий лес, страшные кости и невероятного Дерека.  
Стайлз до ужаса хотел бы увидеть каждого жителя Хиллса, прямо сейчас. И начать стоило бы с его отца, Скотта, Лидс, Эллисон, Джексона.… Да что уж там, Стайлз бы и старой Мэгги был бы рад.

Впрочем, судя по тому, что зрение не собиралось его покидать – у него будет еще много времени на изучение всего мира вокруг него заново. Не только запахами, звуками, прикосновениями. Взглядом его больше не бесцветных глаз, взглядом которому он верил безоговорочно и до конца.  
Чего он пока не мог сказать о Дереке.

\- Тебя мне не надо обращать, - тихо ответил, наконец, тот. – Есть кое-что замечательно заменяющее нам с тобой любую магию оборотней из Леса.

\- Почему я должен тебе верить? Почему я вообще в это все должен верить?

Дерек очень пристально посмотрел на него, остановился. Потом взял его лицо в свои ладони и быстро поцеловал, почти мимолетно скользнув губами по губам.

\- Ты уже веришь, Стайлз. Ты веришь мне с того момента, когда я пришел за тобой к оврагу и отбил тебя у Дюкалиона.

\- А кто…?

\- Не самый лучший из оборотней, – Дерек чуть нахмурился и пошел дальше, не забыв потянуть за собой Стайлза.

\- Это из-за него ты просил меня молчать все время? Это было не очень, я не могу долго молчать, вообще-то.

Дерек хмыкнул, одновременно выразив этим свое согласие и возможно неодобрение.  
Нечего тут хмыкать, сам за Стайлзом следом пошел.

\- Да, Дюкалион и еще некоторые из нас считали, что это все глупость – наша мирная жизнь с вами, – ответил Дерек.

\- Но ты почему-то так не считаешь. Ты точно уверен в нашем союзе. Не поделишься со мной, Дерек?

\- Среди нас есть те, кто могу сказать, что случится в будущем. Мы их называем Предсказателями. Одна из них, когда погибла Кейт, и вы стали нас бояться еще больше, предсказала, что мы заживем мирно друг с другом, когда сын альфы найдет предназначенного себе, идя по дороге из красных цветов и под полной луной вернет ему взгляд. И все сошлось, как она и говорила. Я вернул тебе взгляд под полной луной, я знал, что ты это ты, когда ты только ослеп, испугавшись моей матери. И посмотри вокруг нас, посмотри, где мы идем, Стайлз.

Стайлз растерянно завертел головой по сторонам и чуть не завопил от ужаса, когда понял, что их окружает.  
С обеих сторон от тропы по которой они шли, как и прежде лежали черепа, и кости, и целые скелеты животных. Они были все белые, гладкие, отполированные временем, дождями, омытые серебристым светом луны, светившей сверху.

А сквозь них, теперь Стайлз видел четко, без тумана, без серых пятен перед глазами, росли уродливые красные цветы, на тонких, блеклых стебельках. Они раскачивали своими окровавленными головками, задеваемые гулявшему в лесу ветерком, словно кивая, соглашаясь со словами Дерека.

\- И что теперь будет? – тихо спросил Стайлз. – Что будет, когда мы придем в Хиллс, что будет дальше?

Рука Дерека крепко сжала его руку, подбадривая и придавая сил.

\- Для начала нам надо спасти Скотта, а потом мы сделаем все правильно, ведь только мы можем.

\- А если не получится правильно, что если не будет мирно, так как ты хочешь.

Дерек впервые за все время как-то слабо, почти незаметно улыбнулся.

\- Как мы хотим, Стайлз. Только как мы хотим.

  


Они шли по дороге из красных цветов всю ночь. Сжимая руки друг друга, тихо переговариваясь, не останавливаясь больше ни на минуту.

С каждым шагом небо над ними теряло свои темные краски, бледнело и выцветало. Звезды медленно гасли. Лес больше не пугал, не заставлял дрожать от страхи и неизвестности, он был теперь другом и союзником, для оборотня и предназначенного ему человека.

Этот путь был долгим, он был странным, и Стайлз ни за что бы не поверил, что так все будет, когда он только уходил из Хиллса прошлым днем.  
Обратно он шел не один, не невидящий больше, не напуганный, не безнадежно отчаянный. На боку у Дерека болталась сумка с лекарствами для Скотта, снова была надежда, снова ясно смотрели вперед глаза Стайлза.

Небо прямо перед ними окрашивалось разными, удивительными цветами, которых Стайлз очень давно не видел.

Розовый, золотой, оранжевый, даже красный, как ткань их с Дереком накидок. Белый цвет облаков, синий, переходящий в голубой - неба. Воздух был таким свежим, таким прозрачным, таким чистым, вокруг все дышало чем-то поистине обновленным, не таким как вчера.

Стайлз и Дерек стояли рука об руку на границе леса оборотней и поселения людей.

А над Хиллсом медленно поднималось солнце.


End file.
